Where You Belong
by shoelaces
Summary: George doesn’t seem very happy about his twin’s new relationship, and neither does Ron. [slash and twincest to come] [incomplete]


Note: Harry Potter fic number 2. Seems it's going to be the same two pairings again. 'Cept we've got a bit of Fred/Harry action. Hmm. Blame it on my favoritism of these four characters and my tendency to slash everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters and such owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. Sick ideas, as always, all my own.  
  
Fred tried to avoid his twin's eyes all through dinner, hoping that maybe, just this once, he wouldn't be able to read what he was thinking. It wasn't always a gift, having your twin able to read your thoughts, especially when your thoughts could be very easily used against you. He knew George suspected something, as he always did. Fred had been avoiding him for weeks now, and he had grown very quiet, which of course, is highly unusual for either twin. If George asked Fred what was wrong, he would only snort and say something like, "It doesn't concern you, dear brother," and walk away. This seemed to upset George, but Fred hardly cared. If George thought he had problems, then he hadn't an idea what the meaning of "problems" really was.  
  
In fact, when George came up to Fred, whining loudly about how their mother had sent another howler (because they had somehow transformed Snape's robes into a bright pink bikini in the middle of Potion's class) Fred hardly flinched. He had much bigger things to worry about, like.  
  
"Hey Fred, George." Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat down at the table.  
  
Fred's cheeks had turned a bright pink as Harry slid in next to him, grinning. Ron and Hermione sat on the other side, next to George, and Ron seemed to have noticed the crimson color of his brother's cheeks.  
  
"Everything alright there Fred?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Everyone's eyes turned to Fred, who only seemed to blush more. "Fine. Um. I think I go better.study. Yeah. See you all later."  
  
He gathered up his things and headed quickly out of the Great Hall, ignoring the odd looks he knew he was getting.  
  
Moments later, George caught up with his brother, grabbing him by the arm.  
  
"Studying? On a Friday night? For what, may I ask?"  
  
"Um.our transfiguration test?" Fred said, while busying himself with the hem of his robe.  
  
George let out a curt laugh, "That's not until Wednesday."  
  
Fred ignored him and quickened his pace, leaving George trailing behind, trying to catch up.  
  
He reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and uttered the password quickly, before slipping inside the common room, George panting behind him. It was completely empty, as all students were still in the Great Hall finishing dinner.  
  
"Are you really going to study?" George asked, raising an eyebrow as Fred began pulling books out of his bag.  
  
"Why else would I leave dinner early?"  
  
George thought this over, looking between his twin and the books now scattered across the table. He tired to piece together everything that had been going on with his brother the last couple of weeks. Then it hit him.  
  
"You've got a crush on Hermione, and want to impress her with your smarts. Is that it?"  
  
He grinned like a fool, proud of himself for figuring this out, but Fred just looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"Hermione?!" He laughed. "Yeah. Right."  
  
He buried his nose back in the book. George wrinkled his forehead, if it wasn't Hermione.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a group of second years poured into the room. Then, moments later, Hermione, Ron and Harry entered the common room. Hermione said good night quickly and headed off to bed, a book tucked under her arm. Harry and Ron shrugged and looked strangely at George, and then at Fred.  
  
"Is he really studying?" Ron whispered to George, gesturing to Fred.  
  
George shrugged, "I don't know. He's been acting really weird."  
  
Par usual, George hadn't kept his voice down and Fred was now glaring at him from the table. George glared back before turning to Harry.  
  
"I thought he might have a crush on Hermione," he said, quietly this time, "but he seemed appalled at the thought."  
  
Ron was laughing at this, but Harry wasn't listening anymore. Fred was looking at him strangely and Harry couldn't ignore it. It was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. He quickly shifted his eyes back to George and Ron.  
  
"Um. Well, I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"But it's only 8! I thought we could have a few games of exploding snap before bed." Ron said, looking at Harry like he'd lost his mind.  
  
But Harry, who had made the mistake of looking back over at Fred, shook his head and headed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.  
  
Ron looked at George, "Has everyone gone nutters?" Then he too shook his head and followed after Harry.  
  
By now the common room was full of people but it was a lot quieter than usual without the twins' wild antics. George walked silently to where his twin was sitting, nose still buried in the large book in front of him.  
  
"Go away George."  
  
"I wish you'd talk to me." He sat next to Fred and peered over at what he was reading. "Is this about Angelina?"  
  
Fred looked up suddenly, slight anger burning in his eyes.  
  
"No! I told you, I'm over her."  
  
"Sorry." George sighed. "Then what?"  
  
Fred looked back down at the book, "You'll make fun of me."  
  
Underneath the table George rested his hand on Fred's knee and squeezed it reassuringly, Fred looked up with large eyes.  
  
"Fred. You can tell me, I won't make fun. Promise." He smiled warmly and he could see Fred was thinking it over, the thoughts conflicting inside his head. Finally he looked down at his lap, ignoring George's hand which was now rubbing his lower thigh.  
  
"I.IthinkIhaveacrushonHarry."  
  
George gasped, his mouth falling wide open.  
  
"What?!" He said, a little too loudly because the remaining people in the common room all gave him strange looks.  
  
Fred looked up at him, tears now falling down his face, "I don't get it either. I just." He wiped a tear away quickly, "I like him. A lot."  
  
George couldn't close his mouth, he just sat gaping at his brother. He couldn't believe it, how could he have not noticed?  
  
"Wow." It was all he could say. All the color had disappeared from his cheeks and his heart had fallen into his stomach. Why did he suddenly want to cry too? "Well, I.Harry does have a fine ass." He forced a smile, but his insides twisted in knots. Fred didn't smile, he just stared at him. He knew George wasn't really okay with it.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, tears still flooding down his face. "I didn't really think you'd mind."  
  
"I don't. It's just a surprise, is all." He gently wiped a tear from Fred's cheek. "You're my brother, I love you. No matter what."  
  
He knew what he'd just said was corny and nothing like him at all, but he meant it. He loved Fred, so much, and that had to be what this hurt so much.  
  
He forced another pained smile and said good night to his twin before heading off to bed, where he cried himself to sleep. 


End file.
